dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SHINee
right SHINee *'Nombre:' SHINee (샤이니) (Pronunciación: "Shainy"). **'¿Por qué "SHINee"?:' Juntando las sílabas de “shine” (Brillo/Brillar en inglés) y “e”, tiene un significado de “Personas Recibiendo Luz”. *'Número de Miembros:' 5. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''22 de mayo del 2008 *'Debut Oficial':25 de mayo de 2008 *'Color Oficial: Azul Verdoso Perlado. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: ' "Shawol" (SHINee World) *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment (Corea, la misma que TVXQ! Super Junior , Girls' Generation , F(x), EXO, BoA, Kangta) .EMI Music (Japón) Carrera 'Pre Debut' El 18 de Mayo de 2008 se empezaron a divulgar artículos por internet sobre el debut de un nuevo grupo llamado SHINee. Al día siguiente apareció en su web oficial un anuncio sobre su debut creando curiosidad y euforia entre los fans del KPOP. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su site oficial. 'Debut' Debutaron el 22 de Mayo de 2008 con el MV de "Replay" y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. Descritos como una banda contemporánea integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades iban desde los 15 a 19 años de edad en sus comienzos. El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. 'Debut en Japón' A pesar de dar su primer concierto en Tokyo en Diciembre de 2010, su primer Single fue lanzado al mercado el 22 de Junio de 2011, Replay (君は僕の Everything) junto con Hello japonesa.. Para la Conmemoración de este debut, se presentaron en el famoso "Abbey Road Studios" en Londres. Integrantes right ' ' Integrantes: 'Onew,Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho, Ke'y *Onew (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín). *Jonghyun (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín). *Key (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero). *Minho (Vocalista, Bailarín Y Rapero). *Taemin (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae). Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbums' 'Repackage' 'Álbum Live' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *'Stand By Me' - Tema para Boys Before Flowers OST. *'Countdown '- Tema para Dream OST. *'Fly High '- Tema para Prosecutor Princess OST. *'하루 o (Haru) (One Day)' - Tema para Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea OST. *'Obsession' - Tema para The Warrior´s Way , Película de Hollywood Coreana. *JongHyun - So Goodbye - City Hunter OST. *TaeMin - It's U - To the Beautiful You OST. *Onew - In Your Eyes - To the Beautiful You OST. Commercial Film (CF) *"Smart School Uniform" con Victoria Song *"Ppusyeo Ppusyeo" Golosinas *Nanas'B *Ropa China "H2" con f(x) *"Santa Fe" Café *"Mexicana " Comida de Pollo *Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con Kim So-eun *Reebok *Ropa Casual "Maypole" *Etude House: Piel Fresca *Ropa japonesa "Right-On *Etude House :Kiss Note Video Drama con Sandara Park (2NE1 ) *Etude House: Lash Perm Volumecara Video Drama con Sandara Park *Etude House: Sweet Recipe con Sulli y KrystalKrystal de F(x) . *Skechers Colaboraciones *'' SHINee ,TVXQ (DBSK) & Super Junior '- '2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining .'' **Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): SHINee, TVXQ & Super Junior **Scar: SHINee *Lollipop: F(x) & SHINee . *Anycall Bodyguard CF: Bodyguard *One dream (Key ft. Henry de Super Junior M con BoA) - Álbum "Only One". *JongHyun & Liyin Zhang -Wrongly Given Love - *Onew & Lee Hyun Ji - Vanilla Ice - *Onew & Jessica (Girls´ Generation) - Il Nyeon Hu (Hanja) - *Key & 'Girls´ Generation' - Hwaseongin Virus (Boys & Girls) - *Key & TRAX - Chiyu (Hangul) - *Key & Henry (Super Junior M) & BoA - One Dream *Key & Leeteuk (Super Junior) - Bravo! - Salari Man. *Taemin , junsu (2pm) , kevin (u-kiss) & hyunseung (beast) - More than words. Películas *2012: I AM. *2012: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition 3D Apariciones en Vídeos Musicales *2010: Gee - Girls Generation (Minho) Japanese Ver/ Korean Ver *2011: Ye Ye Ye- VNT (Minho) *2011: SMTown's Santa U Are The One *2012: SMTown's Dear My Family *2013: BoA - Disturbance (Taemin) Showcase *2011: Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour *2011: 1st Album Japanese "THE FIRST" *2012: Dazzling Girl Special Showcase *2013: Comeback Show "Dream Girl" Tours *2010-2011: The 1st Concert "SHINee WORLD" *2012: The 1st Japan Arena Tour "SHINee WORLD 2012" *2012: The 2nd Concert "SHINee WORLD II" *2013: The 2nd Japan Arena Tour *'Concierto participación' *2009: TVXQ -The 3rd Asia Tour : Mirotic *2009-2010: Girls Generation "Into The New World"(Seoul -Shanghai) *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SM Town Live World III (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live Singapur (2012) *Dream Concert (Seoul) *Korean Pop Night Concert (Singapur) *K-pop Cover Dance Festival en Moscú *K-pop Music Festival (Australia) *Korean Music Wave in BangKok (Tailandia) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) Programas de Tv *Star King *Star Golden Bell *Night star *Oh My School *Night market *Taxi *Weekly Idol *Hello Baby! *Shinhwa broadcast *Radio Star *Strong Heart *Guerrilla Date *Idol Maknae Rebellion *Beatles Code S2 *Hello Talk Show *Gag Concert * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook Realitys Shows *SHINee Yunhanam *Hello Baby! *World Date With SHINee. *SHINee Wonderful Day. Premios Curiosidades: *Ha sido el único grupo coreano en presentarse en los estudios de grabación "Abbey Road Studios" de Inglaterra. (De algunos artistas que han actuado ahí se incluye a Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Coldplay, Adele, U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen, Michael Jackson entre muchos otros). *En el concierto de "SM Town Live World III" en Tokyo y Seúl MinHo no pudo asistir , entonces Luhan de EXO lo remplazó en Lucifer y SeHun de EXO lo remplazó en Love Like Oxygen. *SHINee batió record en la lista de música de Oricon de Japón, por ser la primera vez en 44 años de la Oricon, en que un artista extranjero (solista incluido) lanzara tres singles diferentes, y los tres se clasificaran en el Top 3. Las canciones Hit son "Replay", "Juliette" y postferiormente "Lucifer". *Jonghyun en todos los SHINee World Concert (SWC) ha interpretado la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y Si Fuera Ella" (incluida en el álbum "SHINee World") versionándola al idioma coreano. *En la canción "Señorita" (del mini álbum 'ROMEO') dicen palabras en español. *SHINee fue acusado de plagio por la canción de Corbin Blue "Deal With It" que fue versionada por ellos en "Juliette" (2009), pero en realidad la SM compró los derechos de esta canción. *Estuvieron en el programa Hello Baby! (2010), teniendo al cuidado al pequeño Jung Yoo Geun . *Participaron como jurado en K-Pop Cover Dance Festival 2011 celebrado en Moscú (Rusia). *La coreografía de "Sherlock" y "Dream Girl" fue creada por Tony Testa (antiguo coreógrafo de Michael Jackson). *SHINee participó en anuncios como Nanas'B, BB cream y Kiss Note, entre otros. *Es el primer grupo coreano en lograr que acudieran 200,000 personas en total en una Arena Concert en Japón, durante las 20 fechas. *Aparecieron en el programa "100% Entertainment" de Show Luo (actor y cantante taiwanés). *El grupo cuenta con 4 managers. *El promedio de altura de SHINee es de 179.2 cm *SHINee sólo supo de su debut un mes antes. *En la grabacion de su video Dream Girl tuvieron que repetir las escenas de los microfonos varias veces ya que los dejaban caer demasiado. *Son el primer grupo en ganar 4 semanas seguidas en el programa "Show Champion" de MBC con el tema Dream Girl. *Aparecieron en el Primer Episodio de lee soon shin is the best en el minuto 5:36 con el tema Dream Girl. *Harán su Comeback con Chapter 2: The Misconceptions of Me.. este 29 de Abril. Pero sin Jonghyun, pues está hospitalizado. Enlaces *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *SHINee smtown Official Facebook *Facebook Official YouTube *YouTube Official SHINee Me2day *SHINee me2day *Onew me2day Twitter *Jonghyun Official Twitter *Onew Official Twitter Instagram *Key Instagram Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|SHINee (샤이니) - Replaythumb|right|300px|SHINee (샤이니) - Love Like Oxygen 'Japón' thumb|right|300px|SHINee (샤이니) - Juliettethumb|left|300px|SHINee (샤이니) - Lucifer Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:KPop Categoría:Masculino